


Star Roving

by lurrel



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Age Difference, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2018-12-31 21:20:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12141363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lurrel/pseuds/lurrel
Summary: Snap's 31, just made squad leader, and has a fine night of drinking ahead of him in port on Yavin IV. Poe really can't wait to be a pilot.





	Star Roving

**Author's Note:**

> [for the kinkmeme prompt](http://tfa-kink.dreamwidth.org/2821.html?thread=5088005#cmt5088005):  
>  Back when Snap was a hotshot pilot, just made squadron leader at 31, there always seemed to be X-wing groupies in any given port, all the same, would fuck anything that had been in a Resistance cockpit. 
> 
> Except for that one stop at the port on Yavin4, where a young man with dark ruffled hair and dusky skin watched Snap with intent brown eyes and a lascivious smirk, only for him.
> 
> (note: according to Wookiepedia, Snap is 13 years older than Poe, so Poe would be 18 in this prompt, per the rules)

Snap landed solidly, which just made him more sure that the night was going to be a sweet one. This was their last stop before swinging back to the Hosnian system, loaded up with intel and supplies. He was on defense, a single X-Wing squad guarding a few shuttle transports and haulers.

It was a milk run, and now he had a week in the hot climes of Yavin 4, home of some of the best base-side bars in the system.

“Be gentle with her,” he said to the kid helping his droid out of his X-Wing. 

The kid nodded, then ran a hand through his curly hair. Snap’d seen the kid around before -- only he was less of a kid this year, muscles filling in. The kid caught his eye -- he had a sly smile and a sharp jaw, and hung around Yavin 4's biggest hangar bay, the one the Republic contracted to use for supply runs like this one. 

"Ey, Snap, c'mon!" yelled one of his squadron, breaking the moment. He’d just been promoted to squad leader, the paint on his helmet still new. It wouldn’t be good to skip out on their first night of drinking -- bonding and all that. One of the Republic ensigns would grab his bags and transfer them to his room, so was free to leave right then. He was sure he’d find someone just as good somewhere else.

The Republic uniform wasn't exactly weather-friendly, but shots were half-off for New Republic military at the first place they went to. Snap was sweating already, but the sultry heat meant the bar was full of half-drunk planet-siders wearing very little clothing. 

His squad was ready to party -- they’d had successful run, no pirates in their way, and landed with a full, untouched load of cargo. There was no better place to be than in a bar next to a big Republic base because the locals were always willing to show flyboys, girls, and others a good time. 

Ello was immediately approached by a gaggle of Ortolans who seemed quite supportive of the Republic, but Snap was looking for someone more human-type that night. He ordered a beer, savoring the chill, and scanned the room. 

A pair of Twi'leks were chatting in the corner, but they looked like they were there together if their headtails were any indication. It could be fun to see if they were looking for a friend for the night, but Snap was up for something less...intricate. There were also some locals dancing, everyone's hips shimmying to the beat, and that was enticing. Several of his pilots were already gyrating on the dancefloor, learning the moves, drinks in hand. Snap wasn’t much of a dancer but he was sure he could find someone willing to teach him.

Then Snap spotted the kid from the hanger, leaning against the bar in an attractive slouch. He was wearing a white tank, and dark denim that hugged his hips. He seemed like he was looking for something, too.

Snap walked over, taking his beer, and grabbed the stool next to him.

The kid's eyes were doleful up close, heavy-lidded and dark with long black lashes. His hair was shaggy and curly, a few stray curls sticking to his forehead. He was covered in a faint sheen of sweat, like he'd already started drinking, but Snap was probably ever sweatier. He didn't let it bother him; he was a _pilot_ , after all.

"I feel like I've seen you around," Snap said.

The kid was trying hard to play it cool, glancing sidelong and giving him a coy smile. "Yeah, I work at the hanger."

Snap doubted it - up close, it was also pretty clear the kid couldn't be older than twenty. His cheeks were smooth, only a hint of a shadow on his jaw line.

Old enough to get into the bar, but Snap had to ask: "After school job, huh?" 

The kid startled, heavy eyebrows jerking up in surprise. He coughed, trying to regain his composure, but his voice cracked a little when he spoke.

"I just graduated, actually." 

Definitely old enough. Snap couldn’t resist patting him on the shoulder, muscle firm under his hand. 

"Of course. Get this man a drink," Snap called, and the girl behind the bar looked dubiously at him but eventually shrugged and pulled a bottle out from under the bar. 

The kid took it, and Snap watched the bob of his throat as he swallowed.

"What's your name?" Snap asked. He wasn't there to work hard but he wasn't quite sure what game the kid was playing, thought maybe he should open with some small talk.

"Poe." He gave Snap a small smile, lush bottom lip curling up. "Yours?"

"Sergeant Snap Wexely, Squad Leader, at your service," he said, giving Poe a little salute.

That got a bigger grin out of him, which was lovely but made him look even younger, not quite grown into his ears or his nose.

Poe fidgeted with his drink, clearly nervous despite the inviting tilt of his hips against the bar.

“You look a little young to be a regular -- what brings you out here?”

Poe shrugged, and Snap was drawn again to the curve of Poe's shoulders, skin a sun-kissed bronze, olive undertones. 

"I heard the Republic fleet was touching down today, so I picked up an extra shift." Poe looked down at the bar, then glanced up at Snap from under his lashes. “Figured I’d relax a little before I headed home.”

Snap was fucked -- either Poe had great natural instincts or knew exactly what he was doing. Honestly Snap couldn't decide which possibility was more attractive.

He ordered them another round even though Poe still had a third of a bottle left.

"You like Republic pilots, huh?"

The smile that greeted that was a smug smirk, totally genuine. "I'm gonna _be_ a Republic pilot."

Snap raised his eyebrows. It wasn’t like hadn't heard it from pretty strangers before, but the absolutely certainty in Poe’s voice was new.

He was even more intrigued.

"What makes you so sure?"

"Well," Poe said, eyes crinkled with amusement, “first, I've already been accepted to the Academy. And second...I'm a pretty damn good pilot already."

The nervous coquettishness dropped entirely away when he talked about flying, and Snap found himself more charmed by the boasting than he should be.

"Congrats on the Academy," Snap said, tilting his new beer bottle to toast. Poe downed the rest of his first bottle and then clinked the new one against Snap’s.

“Salud,” he said, drinking again.

“How long have you been flying?” Poe asked, settling on his own barstool. 

“Since I was a kid,” Snap said. “My mom flew an Y-Wing in the war, and after.”

Poe tilted his head and leaned a little closer. “Mine flew an A-Wing,” he said, quiet. “She used to take me up.”

Snap ignored the tone and focused on the sweet juncture of neck and shoulder, the dip in his collarbones. It had been a while. When he dragged his eyes back up to Poe’s face, he noticed the set of his jaw, the determination there.

“Huh, well, two sons following in their mothers’ footsteps. That calls for a toast! Could we get two astrobombs, please?” Snap asked the bartender. She was a Gerb, a tall lagomorph covered in soft fur, but somehow her ear twitching let him know she was _judging_ him, like an arched eyebrow for a species that didn’t have them.

Maybe Poe was a regular and he was treading on dangerous ground. More likely the only person to buy his smooth moves was Snap himself, and everyone else figured him for jailbait. Snap wasn’t going to worry about it too much.

Poe looked at the drink set up with interest, a bright green liquor in a shot glass next to a bigger than usual mug of the local tap.

“You ever drank a bomb before?” Snap asked, picking up his shot.

Poe shrugged, but he blinked those lovely lashes at him curiously. He picked up his own shot.

“What’s in this?”

“Hopefully something that goes with this shitty beer. Just drop it in and drink it in one go, if you can.” Snap raised his eyebrows in challenge and Poe rolled his eyes, smiling.

“Salud,” Poe said again, and dropped his shot. 

Snap followed suit, chugging with gusto and slamming his mug on the bar with a little more force than necessary. He’d won, which meant he was able to watch Poe take long draughts. He really had a nice throat, was solidly built enough that he probably did work in the hangar hauling parts around regularly -- it wasn’t just a line.

Poe finished, depositing the mug and letting out a satisfied sigh. He wiped his mouth with his forearm and his expression was a mischievous as he smiled at Snap.

“Not bad,” he said, and Snap laughed.

“Just give it a minute; it’ll hit you all at once.”

Snap got them one more round of just beer -- he needed to slow down if he wanted to do more than just pass out that night. 

Poe immediately started shredding the bottle’s label, two Sliths crossing each other. Yavin was a weird system, giant talking animals everywhere and ungodly hot, but the people were good. The people were certainly attractive, Snap thought, looking out at the dance floor.

“You like to dance?” One of his pilots had managed to get herself ensnared by the two Twi’leks, each on either side as the tresillo beat hit.

Poe laughed. His cheeks were going a little pink, all the hastily consumed alcohol finally coursing through his system.

“I like it, but,” he says, “I’d rather be flying. I’m not so graceful on the ground.”

Snap doubted it -- while Snap had a good six inches on him in height, the kid looked like he worked on his body enough to be comfortable in it, lean muscle and broad shoulders, trim little waist.

“So no dancing,” Snap said.

Poe bit his lip and looked out at the clutch of bodies, like he was working from some kind of seduction checklist. “If you really wanted…”

Snap laughed and took a drink. “No, no, I’m sure I’m much worse.”

Poe eyed him up and down and Snap tried hard not to preen. 

“Probably,” he said with a wicked smile, and Snap laughed, put a hand over his heart.

“That hurts, Poe. I could be as graceful as an Omwati out there, and now you’ll never know.”

“I’m crushed,” Poe said, “but somehow, I’ll survive.” He continued picking at the beer label, fiddling with the balled paper in his fingers.

“What’s it like flying for the Republic?” he asked, and it was Snap’s turn to shrug.

“Less exciting than you’d expect, most days. That’s what you want, though -- a boring mission is a safe one.”

Poe nodded. “Makes sense.” He said it so seriously that Snap had to bite back a laugh.

“But it’s good. Nothing better than seeing the galaxy unfold from your cockpit.”

Poe curled his fingers around the neck of the beer bottle and looked wistful, mouth downturned. “I bet. I can’t wait to get out there, to get in a real ship.”

“Hey, buddy, you’ve got a few years of irresponsibility left! You shouldn’t waste them.”

Poe gave him a loaded look, lashes fluttering. “Then let’s do more shots.”

Snap slung an arm over his shoulders. “Sure thing.”

-

Poe was mostly steady on his feet as they left the bar, which Snap took as a good sign. As a squad leader he had his own room for the week, which was also pretty good since he was fairly certain this kid lived with his dad.

It was fine - if he was old enough to join the Academy, he was old enough for this.

Snap pressed him against the door once they made it to his bunk, and let Poe lean up to kiss him. Poe kissed with sloppy bravado and Snap squeezed his shoulder, licking into his mouth.

Poe was -- he wasn’t small, but he was smaller than Snap. He was stocky, and when Snap peeled his tank top off he got to see the divots in his hips and the flat hardness of his stomach. He was still blessed with the easy muscle definition of youth.

Snap beat him handily, height-wise, and he wasn’t a skinny guy himself, broad chested and shouldered, heavy muscles in his legs. He wasn’t as cut as he was in his Academy days -- too many hours in the cockpit added to the natural roundness of his belly -- but he wasn’t ashamed of his body. Poe watched him hungrily as he pulled off his uniform, then his undershirt, eyes tracking his bare skin.

It was heady and Snap went straight to divest Poe of those tight pants, kissing him and unbuttoning simultaneously. But --

“Nature calls. Give me a second,” Snap said, stepping back and into the ‘fresher. He pissed, then splashed some water on his face, ran a washcloth over a few key areas. His room was warm but less hot than the bar and he was already a little sticky. 

“You got this Wexley,” he whispered to himself in the mirror, and went back to the bedroom.

Poe was sitting on his bed, pants still unbuckled. His eyes were wide and he jumped a little when Snap reappeared.

So the nerves were the real thing, the sloe-eyes an act. He was fine with that, excited even to be traversing some possibly uncharted territory.

Snap settled down next to him and murmured, “Hey, c’mere,” resting a hand on his cheek and pulling him forward into another kiss.

Poe’s mouth was sweet, opening immediately to any pressure, and he let Snap take the lead with a slow press of mouth and tongue.

“So,” Snap said eventually, still cradling Poe’s face, “what do you want?”

Poe’s eyes widened, dark and still nervous. “W-what?”

“What were you looking for in that bar?” Snap “Were you looking for a good time...or were you looking for your first good time?”

Poe jerked his face out of Snap’s hand, frowning. It made a furrow between his brows that Snap wanted to kiss, smooth away, but he just waited.

“I’ve...it’s not like I haven’t fooled around before.”

“With your classmates, though, yeah?” 

Poe nodded, still hesitant like Snap was going to laugh at him, like he didn’t know how arousing it was that Snap could be the first experienced partner he’d ever had. Snap felt warm and extremely interested, booze in his bloodstream making him lean in a little.

“But not with someone like me, right? Definitely not with a pilot?”

Poe chewed his bottom lip and Snap had to touch, using his thumb to slide his lip back out. Poe followed his thumb with the tip of his tongue and Snap grinned.

“Not with a pilot,” Poe said, and Snap almost couldn’t stand it.

“Take those off,” Snap said, tugging at Poe’s waistband. He settled himself on the bed, back propped up against the wall and pillows.

Poe shucked his pants, revealing obscenely snug boxer-briefs and pale legs. He stood awkwardly, unsure of what to do.

“C’mon, c’mere,” Snap said, and tugged on his arm. Poe was malleable enough that he got him between his knees, practically in his lap.

Snap pulled Poe on top of him and kissed him, going slow. He kissed up his jaw, biting a little, letting his stubble scratch against the skin there. He got to the hinge of his jaw and sucked the skin there, the taste salty. 

Poe let out a surprised little “oh!” at that, his hands tightening on his shoulders.

“You like that, sweetheart?” Snap asked in his ear, and Poe nodded. His breathing was heavy.

He sucked softly at Poe’s neck, letting his teeth scrape the skin just a little, and then he worked his way to that sweet juncture of neck and shoulder. He bit down, sinking his teeth gently into the tendons and swiping his tongue over the skin.

Poe let out a groan, back arching under Snap’s hands. 

Snap pulled back and looked up at Poe. His hair hung in his face, and his eyes were darker than before, slightly dazed. His face was even pinker, arousal mixing with the alcohol flush, bridging over his cheeks and nose.

It was positively intoxicating, so perfectly sweet. Snap tucked a curl behind his ear and touched his swollen lips again, making Poe part them unconsciously. 

Poe rocked forward when Snap drew his fingers away, making their cocks press against each other.

“Ooh,” Poe breathed, eyes fluttering closed. 

“Yeah, you like that?” Snap asked, and Poe nodded.

“You’re so sweet like this,” Snap added, and rocked his hips up, grinding his cock into Poe’s.

Poe groaned, mouth open and tongue pink, and Snap slid two fingers onto the flat of it. Poe sucked them, wrapping his tongue around the digits, and it was Snap’s turn to groan.

“You’re a natural, baby,” he said, sitting up a little. He slid his fingers out and kissed him again, tongue lazy against Poe’s teeth, his tongue. He slid his hand down the front of Poe’s briefs, making his gasp into his mouth.

He needed more slick but Poe shuddered when he got his hand around his dick, pumped it a few times. His mouth went slack, brain unable to kiss and handle the stimulation at the same time.

“What do you want?” he asked, panting. “Do you want me to get you off?

He let his other hand trail down his chest, running through the wiry hair there. He ended up at his right nipple and he squeezed it tight.

“Fuck,” Poe groaned. He sounded pained, like Snap was dragging every reaction out of him with force. Snap squeezed again.

“Do you want me to suck you off? Or do you want to put your tongue to good use on my cock?”

Poe pushed his hands off of him and leaned back on his heels. “I need a sec,” he panted, and Snap appreciated the opportunity to stare at him. Poe’s nipples were peaks, one reddening a little.

“What do you want?” he asked, grabbing Snap’s hand. He traced the lines there, avoiding his eyes.

“I’ve already got what I want,” Snap said. “You’re already here, baby, looking amazing.”

Poe managed to get even redder, ducking his head. Snap knew he could get sappy when he was horny, but Poe didn’t seem to mind the endearments.

“There’s something you want, isn’t there?” Snap could tell; Poe was holding something back.

He let his hands find Poe’s waist, running his thumbs over his hipbones. The kid was going to be solid muscle soon, at least when the Academy was done with him. His stomach tightened as he sucked in a breath.

Snap rubbed slow circles on his hips. “I promise I won’t laugh,” he said. He hoped for a second that it would be something absolutely deviant, just because finding out this sweet-looking kid was secretly a kinkster would be a kick. 

“I wanna suck you off,” Poe said in a rush of air. “I wanna...I wanna get fucked.” His voice dropped to a husky whisper on those last words and Snap closed his eyes and groaned.

“Fuck, kid, now was that so hard?” Snap smiled.

Poe shook his head, hair in disarray.

“‘Sides, like I’d say no to either of those?”

Snap lay back and pulled his own boxers off, tossing them to the side. 

“You know how to do this?” Snap asked, and Poe shook his head again.

“Sorry,” he croaked, licking his lips.

“Don’t you worry, baby,” Snap crooned. “It’ll be fine.”

Poe crouched, getting on his hands and knees between Snap’s spread legs. He lay a hand against Snap’s thigh to brace himself and curled a hand around his dick. 

“That’s it,” Snap said, trying hard not to move.

Poe’s tongue was tentative at first, just licking the crown of his dick, and Snap groaned encouragingly until he took more into his mouth.

His mouth was just as sweet around his dick, once Snap told him to wrap those clever lips over his teeth, to be careful, to take it slow.

“Now suck,” Snap said, pressing softly at the back of his head. 

Poe did, his cheeks hollowing, and it was absolute torture to not thrust all the way into his mouth. Poe tried swirling his tongue around his dick and sucking at the same time, and Snap tried not to buck. It was good, definitely good enough.

“Fuck. Now, just…”

Poe pulled off with a pop and his mouth was obscenely red. “Yeah?” 

“You just…” Snap jacked his hand in the facsimile of a handjob. “And you just do the same with your mouth.”

Poe squinted at him, but started jacking him off instead of saying anything, and he repositioned himself.

It was not the best blowjob Snap’d ever got, his dick slipping out of Poe’s mouth regularly, the rhythm awkward, and about halfway through he realized he should have offered to go down first so the kid had something to pattern himself off of.

But it was also unbelievably hot, looking down at Poe with his cheek bulging with his cock, the way he kept trying to fit more and more of it into his mouth. Snap was especially entranced with watching the swell of Poe’s bubble butt in those tight briefs.

“Fuck,” Snap said, finally giving into the urge to grab Poe’s hair. He tugged, just a little, and Poe groaned around his cock.

“Fuck!” Snap repeated, and came.

Poe caught most of it in his mouth, swallowing. But some jizz ended up on his face, a little in his hair, as he pulled off, collapsing on the bed on his side and coughing.

“Kriff,” he wheezed, wiping at his mouth.

“Sorry, sorry,” Snap said, but he was still coming down.

“Ugh,” Poe said, lips smacking distastefully. 

Snap laughed. “Was it everything you’d dreamed of?”

Poe smiled up at him, working to right himself. Snap grabbed his shoulder, pulling him up and kissing him.

Poe laughed into his mouth, pulling away a little and sticking out his tongue. “Seriously?”

“It’s an acquired taste,” Snap said, and then kissed him again.

He worked his hand between them again, and slid it down Poe’s briefs, curling his hand around his cock. 

Poe grunted, hips canting into it. Snap bit at his neck again, kissed down it til he could suck a bruise into his skin.

“Hey, let me return the favor,” Snap said, pushing Poe further down the bed so he could get at his dick.

“Um,” Poe said, and Snap moved in between his legs and slid the elastic waistband under his dick, licking his lips. 

“Don’t worry about it,” Snap said, pushing him onto his back. He pressed a hand on Poe’s hip, pinning him part way to the bed.

“Okay, yeah,” Poe said, and then he just groaned as Snap licked up his shaft. He sucked on the tip of Poe’s cock, and then swallowed it down as deep as he could.

Poe threw an arm over his eyes, choking back noises. Snap had to use both hands to keep his hips from snapping up -- he was a good lay but he wasn’t a deep throating expect, and as the experienced one in the bed he really didn’t want to gag. 

It didn’t seem to matter, though, because judging by Poe’s arched back and taut thighs, he was doing the trick. He curled his tongue, twisting it around Poe’s cock, and Poe made a punched out noise as he came.

Snap swallowed and sat up, cracking his back, looking down at the wreckage he’d created. Poe was sweaty and flush, a hickey blossoming on his neck, panting -- Snap had done all that, and wasn’t that a heady rush.

“Let me get you some water,” Snap said, getting up. He got a glimpse of Poe checking out his ass as he went to the ‘fresher. He drank himself a glass first, then filled it up again. The barracks only gave you one; they weren’t expecting too many visitors.

Poe was pulling up his underwear and he took the water gratefully, gulping it down.

“You good for another round, kid?” Snap asked. He was willing his own dick to get with the program -- he wasn’t a young buck but thirty-one wasn’t old, either, and if he couldn’t get it up again for an ass like Poe’s it was never going to happen twice in a night ever again.

Poe blinked at him, eyes slightly nervous again.

“I mean, it’s fine if you’re not,” Snap added. “There’s no pressure.”

Poe finished his water and handed Snap the glass back. “I. Yeah, no, I want to. I just…” He gestured at his limp dick.

Snap almost laughed, but he managed to keep it together. “Of course.” He found his boxers on the ground. “If you want to crash for a little while, I can keep myself busy with some paperwork and wake you up for round two?”

Poe nodded. “Can I use your ‘fresher?”

“Course,” Snap said, and watched Poe walk there on slightly wobbly legs. 

Snap went and turned down the bed -- they’d been fucking on the comforter, and he wanted to make sure Poe knew he was being sincere. He then pulled his PADD out, pulling up some old mission reports -- the downside of his recent promotion.

When Poe came out, he looked even more fucked out, and he sort of fell into a heap on the bed right away, curling up in the blankets. It was endearing and hot in equal measures.

Snap spent about an hour re-hydrating and signing off timesheets and mission manifestos. Poe’s breathing was even and soothing, and he felt sleepier than he wanted to.

But looking over at Poe, the smooth line of his naked back, the swell of his ass, and the tangle of his legs in the sheets, was starting to wake him up.

He rummaged through his bag for a condom and some lube, and got Poe another glass of water.

“Hey,” he said softly, leaving all three on the bedside stand. “Hey, buddy.”

Snap tapped his shoulder and watched the muscles in his back tense then relax as Poe looked up bleary eyed at him. “Oh, fuck. How long did you let me sleep?” Poe yawned, his jaw almost cracking. 

“Not too long. Drink some more water,” he said, gesturing. 

Poe did, but his gaze lingered at the other supplies there. After gulping it down, he looked up at Snap, puppy-eyed and still sleepy. “You still wanna--?”

Snap did laugh at that. “Do I still wanna fuck you?” He leaned down and kissed him, both hands on his shoulders. “Sweetheart, there’s no way in the galaxy I would turn that down.”

Poe looked uncertain for a second, but he smiled back.

“Have you done this before?” Snap asked again, taking his boxers off a second time.

“Yeah,” Poe said, a little defensively. “But...it wasn’t great.” 

“Thought you’d find someone to fuck you the right way?” Snap had a hard time hiding his delight.

Poe swallowed. “They say you guys are the best.”

“Get these off,” Snap said, snapping the waistband of Poe’s briefs, and he did. 

“How...how do you want me?” Poe asked, and Snap was going to fuck all the nerves right out of him. He grabbed the lube.

“Your choice -- on your back or on your knees.”

“Is one better?” 

“Lie back,” Snap said, deciding he wanted to look at Poe’s face, those dark eyes going wide. 

Poe did, kicking the sheets and blankets down to the end of the bed. Snap grabbed a pillow and tapped Poe’s hip. 

“Lift up,” he said, and Poe did, letting Snap shove the pillow under his hips. Poe dropped his hips and Snap settled in between his legs, the right one and bending it back.

“Hold this, please,” he said, and Poe did was he was told, blushing a little at how exposed he was.

Snap kissed the inside of his thigh, and uncapped the lube, smearing it on his fingers. He took his time, just gentle pressure on Poe’s hole, slowly pressing until he got half his index finger inside. Poe squirmed, craning his neck to see what was happening.

“You’ve got to relax, babe,” Snap said, rubbing his other hand up his flank. “It’ll be weird at first, but I’m gonna make it good for you.”

Poe tried, and Snap slid more of his finger in, twisting it to get the lube well spread. He slid it in and out, and then moved his other hand to fondle Poe’s balls.

Snap could feel his own dick hardening and he needed Poe to get in the game with him.

Poe gasped when Snap pressed a second finger against the muscle of his rim, simultaneously stroking his cock. Snap loved the interplay of his muscles, his tense stomach, the dusting of dark wiry hair on his chest.

“Bear down a little,” he said, and slid the second finger inside. “You need to relax.”

He kept stroking until there was a little bead of precome on the tip of Poe’s dick, which he leaned over to lip off. Poe squeezed his fingers at that, but relaxed even more after. He was hot inside, and Snap loved the smooth clutch of his muscles against his fingers.

“There we go,” he said, encouraging. He moved off Poe’s dick to stroke his belly, to rub up his thigh. He crooked his fingers a little, moving until he got another gasp out of Poe.

“Oh, shit,” Poe said. “That’s...that’s really good.”

“Yeah, baby?”

“Really good,” Poe said, tension ebbing out of him. 

Snap slid his fingers out. “I think you’re just about good, too.”

Snap smiled and reached for the condom, popping the wrapper and sliding it on. He added extra lube to it, and wiped the excess on the sheets. Let the Resistance sanitation staff be a little scandalized. 

“Okay, I’m gonna take this slow.”

“I told you I’m not a virgin here,” Poe said. “I’m ready.”

Snap almost wanted to keep fingering him, then, teasing him until he begged, but he was too ready himself, cock straining against the neolatex. He grabbed Poe’s other leg and bent it back, holding it with his left hand as he guided his cock with the other.

“Alright. Just let me in,” Snap said, leaning over Poe and pushing slow. Poe’s eyes closed and his nostrils flared as he took in a deep breath, bracing himself for the breach -- he was tight, there was still a little resistance.

“Fuck,” Poe hissed, and Snap almost stopped.

“Keep going,” he demanded, eyes now open and wide and heated. Snap did, finally easing inside, sliding home in one long torturous stroke.

“Fuuuuuck.” It was a long, dark groan, and Poe lost his grip on his own leg. It fell to the side of the bed, still bent, opening his hips wider for Snap to lean into. He was holding himself up with one arm and he used the other to grab onto Poe’s shoulder, grip tight.

“C’mon,” Poe gasped, so Snap moved his hips, pulled out just a little so he could slide back home. Poe was so good, pulling him back in, tight and hot and slick.

“Baby, you’re perfect,” Snap said, kissing him lightly and then thrusting with more force, getting Poe used to the feeling of it.

Poe writhed, hips following Snap’s, rocking up and down. He had one hand on Snap’s arm, grip tight, and his eyes were incredibly dark. Fuck, he was hot.

“That’s it,” he said, dropping a little more weight on him, and he started fucking harder, pulling out more and more until he heard Poe make that delightful gasp again.

“Is that it? Is that good?”

“Nngh. Yeah, yes, please,” Poe said, tension falling out of his neck and shoulder as Snap reangled himself, thrusting over and over. Poe’s leg wrapped itself around him, urging him on.

Poe let out these breathy moans and Snap couldn’t keep himself from mouthing at his collarbones again, licking the sweat there and biting his tanned skin. Poe jerked with the bite, his hips shifting, and so Snap soothed it with his tongue.

He mumbled nonsense at him but Poe seemed to like it, groaning in response.

“Please,” Poe managed to say, and Snap took him at his word and went harder. He grabbed Poe’s thighs and pulled him back on his dick, steadying him, and Poe whined, loud, biting his bottom lip.

“Yeah, yeah, that’s it sweetheart,” Snap said, the urge to come building exponentially the longer he looked at this body spread out beneath him. He was claiming unstaked territory -- this was the first good dicking the kid had ever had and Snap intended it to be great, to be unforgettable.

Poe grabbed at his shoulders, eyes desperate. “Please, please, please,” he moaned, and Snap shifted his weight enough to take him in hand, his cock already dripping wet. 

“Yeah, come on, come on,” he said, jacking him and trying to keep up the pace without folding him in half and just railing him.

Poe came with a strangled noise, come splattering the both of them, his body tight and then not tight all at once. Snap stared at his face, those slightly hazy eyes, those lovely curls, and kept going, going, and finally he ground deep into that pliant body and came.

He dropped down, overcome with it, and Poe huffed with the sudden weight.

“C’mon, man,” he said, pushing at Snap, but Snap just grunted in return.

“Give me a sec,” he said, gathering his strength. He pushed himself up and pulled out slowly. Poe rolled on his side immediately, closing his legs and making a face.

“That’s…”

“It’s weird right after, right?” Snap asked, and then he kissed Poe’s temple. “It’s alright.”

“No...I mean. Yeah, that’s weird, but. This wasn’t. This was really great.” Poe was mumbling, mostly, looking up at Snap as he slid off the bed, standing.

“Do you want some more water?” he asked, and Poe shook his head. 

“I guess Republic pilots really are the best in the galaxy,” he said, and Snap laughed.

“Well, not that you have much to compare it to, but yes, yes we are.”

“Do you mind if I crash here?” Poe asked, his eyes already half-closed.

Snap carded fingers through his hair and Poe relaxed. “Go ahead, kid.”

He surveyed the damage as he pulled a blanket over him -- only a few bruises, nothing too obvious. Poe was smiling slightly as he nodded off completely. 

Snap wondered if he’d be up for round three in the morning.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from [Star Roving by Slowdive](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ogCih4OavoY&feature=youtu.be). But I almost named it "Let's Pretend We're Bunny Rabbits" from the Magnetic Fields song.


End file.
